Control
by Mooose
Summary: A short piece about two CSIs...warm tropical night...PG-13 bordering R (please tell me if my rating is correct or not)


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over any character from the show CSI. No profit is being made from this story.  
  
Author's Note: This is all Nick and Sara. Please tell me if it's too heavy or if it's just right. I'd really like to know what you think.  
  
Control  
  
By Moose  
  
Nick woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark and quiet, and he could feel the wonderfully warm sea breeze blow in from the window. He turned over to his side and saw that Sara sleeping beside him.  
  
Nick silently watched her sleep, thinking back of how much he had found out about her in these past few days. He and Sara had gone to this tropical paradise as Warrick's guests, along with this girl Dione, the new lab tech that Warrick just recently begun dating. Warrick won this trip in some raffle, and they were fortunate that Grissom had let them all go. Of course, they had just finished a particularly demanding case that had required them to be making double shifts for almost two weeks, with only several hours of sleep between shifts. The case had been draining physically, emotionally and mentally, and Grissom had practically ordered everyone to take a break after it was solved.  
  
With Warrick being with Dione all the time and always hinting that they want to be alone, Nick and Sara had been constant companions in this vacation. For the first two days, though, all they did was sleep. Then they began to take on what the place had to offer - they swam, dived, jet- skied, and even joined a beach volleyball competition, wherein they had a blast but were almost immediately eliminated. At nights, they partied, although at first, Nick had to almost force Sara to go with him. She said she wasn't the partying type, but she seemed to be enjoying herself in the parties.  
  
That night, however, they found themselves straying away from the din. They had spent much of the evening on the beach, talking about anything and everything and just enjoying each other's company. Nick was amazed to see this side of Sara, but he was not at all surprised that this side existed. Their conversation, their laughter and the moments of comfortable silence that they shared stirred something in Nick, and when he looked into Sara's eyes that night, he knew she felt it too.  
  
And so he kissed her. He kissed gently, his lips lingering over hers for the longest time, marveling at the way she returned his kiss just as tenderly. They went to her room after that, both of them wanting more of the other, but at the same time wanting to explore this new facet of their relationship slowly. They just stayed on the bed, next to each other but not touching and enjoyed the silence and each other's presence until sleep claimed them.  
  
Now, as Nick looked at the slumbering form at his right, he felt a rush and he knew he'd use every ounce of will power to keep himself in check. Sara was lying on her back, one arm dangling carelessly at the edge of the bed. She was still wearing the same light shorts and thin cotton shirt that she had on when they went out that night. Nick could feel his heart beat escalate when he saw that Sara's shirt had somehow hitched up, exposing her midriff. He reached out to pull the shirt back down, and just as he had taken hold of the shirt, Sara stirred in her sleep, the back of left hand unintentionally touching Nick's most sensitive part. Nick groaned and his hand, still holding her shirt, fell on her exposed stomach. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying desperately not to lose control. Sara's skin felt soft and warm, and Nick clenched his jaw and lowered her shirt, but he did not let go.  
  
Sara woke up and smiled at the sensation of Nick's hand moving from her stomach to her side. She loved the feel of his hand on her bare skin and she opened her eyes and turned to him. Her right hand crept up and she laid in on top of his under her shirt.  
  
Nick opened his eyes just then and saw Sara staring at him. "I'm sorry," he drawled hoarsely. "I was just fixing-"  
  
He started to pull his hand back, but Sara held it, wordlessly telling him it's all right. She then lightly traced his arm with her right hand, her heart beating faster as Nick's hand continued to caress her skin. She turned to him and moved closer, her eyes locked with his. Nick's hand traveled to her back, stroking her seductively. He pulled her closer to him, and she smiled and reached out to touch his face. Sara then surprised him by moving even closer and kissing him, not as gently as she did on the beach, but with urgency. Nick eagerly responded with a burning kiss of his own. For the longest time, they just fervently kissed each other and felt each other out until Nick felt he could contain himself no longer. Sara continued to kiss him ardently, herself very nearly losing all her grip on herself.  
  
"Nick," Sara said, her voice throaty. "Nick, my shirt."  
  
Nick stopped kissing her for a moment and realized that he was still holding the edge of her shirt. It was now all wrinkled and stretched. With a grin, he asked, "You don't mind me fixing your shirt?"  
  
Sara looked at him and shook her head. With one swift motion, Nick pulled Sara's shirt over head and threw it on the floor. He then removed his own and went back to kissing Sara, knowing full well that she has allowed him to lose control.  
  
"Go on, Nicky," Sara murmured as she lost herself in Nick's deepening kiss. "Go on." 


End file.
